I barely know her
by Roseboleynbelikov930
Summary: What would happen if Henry was king of the spirit/ghost world and by his command, Rose forcefully became part of the ladies in waiting. Will her love remain with Dimitri or will move to another?
1. Episode 1 Requested but declined

Fan fiction Vampire Academy and the Tudors 

Title: I barely know her

Summary: What would happen if Henry was king of the spirit/ghost world and by his command, Rose forcefully became part of the ladies in waiting. Will her love remain with Dimitri or will move to another?

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters Richelle Mead does and all rights go to the Tudors television show.**

Chapter 1 – requested but declined and pained

Ibrahim's POV

"Is there a ghost in here?" I asked the paranormal experts who also had a medium at their hand.

"We can feel vibrations but we cannot define if it is positive or negative. A little bit of both it may seem. But I feel like they want to talk to us." One of the Moroi paranormal experts said.

"Let's get this over with then, I don't like mixed presences in my mansion." I said as they lead me to a round table in the living room. They had me sit beside the medium. They told me that no matter what if the ghost is violent or not I should not let go of the medium's hand. Which I personally didn't mind since I was planning on giving her my cell number, we then started on with the ritual of telling spirits that they are welcomed to borrow the medium's body. And then that's when she was possessed by a spirit.

"No one needs to fear Me." The spirit said through the medium's body. "I am Edmund Brinkingham; I am King Henry the eighth's spokesman and negotiator for all of you. The King personally wishes that there be no violence present during this discussion." The spirit continued on. I then calmed down a little and started to feel a little bit more comfortable with the on going situation.

"Ok so … why exactly is his majesty here?" The leader of the group asked. We all started not to joke about this situation. Since we all know how his reign was when he was still breathing air.

"His majesty would only like to make a simple request." Edmund said. I don't know why but I have a feeling it might make me quite uncomfortable.

"And what is His majesty's request?" The leader asked further.

"His Majesty… would like to have a …friendship with Ibrahim's daughter. Rosemarie Hathaway." Edmund said. He then waited for my reaction.

"A…friendship …I'm sorry but I do not understand." I said. Why is King Henry interested to have a friendship with Rose?

"Um…Ibrahim, his majesty is …quite interested in Rose, and would be more than pleased if she joined him at court." He said. But then I wonder…

"And how exactly can Rose join court of the…other side if she is still living. I don't want to kill my own daughter." I replied to him. I hate anything that would have me kill anyone. Even the daughter I have never known. And she is Janine's daughter…

"Rose is shadow kissed and is therefore able to be with the wandering dead as if they were still alive .To the point where they can have a child together." Edmund said, once again letting any emotional reaction come first before he can continue on.

"But Rose is only eighteen aren't you thinking she may be a bit, too young for that …friendship?" I asked. I did not want to drag my daughter into this. Who knows she might already be taken. But then Edmund persisted …

"But Ibrahim, Katherine Howard was only fourteen or fifteen when she came to His Majesty's court when she was still alive. And the king did not mind it at all."

"But maybe it was also because the king did not know that she was underage when she arrived at court." The leader said. I can feel a sudden negativity in the room.

"But his majesty did say that we should let the fruit ripen before we pluck it. And according to him Rose has ripen and would really like to have her-"

"I do not wish to grant his majesty permission to take my daughter to court."

"And why would that be?" he asked.

"Because she might not be mature enough to what goes on in court life."

"But she is a guardian to a Royal Moroi so she has had a hint on what is to go on with His majesty's court."

"But she is a guardian and she is to protect us Moroi from the dreaded Strigoi. And more importantly, I hear she is one of the best in her class. Yes Edmund, she is still merely a student in ST. Vladimir. And so how will the king have that taken." I asked in total desperateness hoping that Henry would not want to have someone so immature to be at his court.

"But she is strong, and His Majesty has ways on luring her in so that will most certainly not be a problem." I can feel Edmund's eagerness to have me accept the offer given to me.

"How's about this gentleman…" The leader started out. "If Ibrahim agrees to give his majesty his daughter what can he expect in return?" He asked Edmund.

"He can expect a great deal of peace and that he will have several gifts from his majesty. Both materialistic and non-materialistic, and as well as other things in his power to please you..." Edmund was starting to become like a salesman. But even with all those favors I cannot bear the guilt that I might later experience…

"I am sorry Edmund but I cannot allow this to happen." I said.

"Well then are you sure about that?"

"Yes I am most definitely sure about my decision."

"Incase you change your mind the offer will remain open until the last hour of May 19th and now it is the last week of March so you still have a lot of time to …re think the offer." Afterwards Edmund was gone and the medium was back at place. She was merely unconscious of what was going on around her that seemed to last for a few minutes but it seemed like half or even a whole hour. Today I would not like such a thing to happen. I need to be positive today for I am to meet with the ill Queen Tatiana. Hopefully she is still recovering from the particular unknown illness.

The next day….

Rose's POV

It was the day I thought that would never come…; we are all in mourning now Queen Tatiana is dead. All those who are head of each Royal family (for now excluding the dragomirs since Lissa and I haven't graduated yet but only a month away for that) is now headed to the Royal Court to elect the next ruler.

The doctors concluded that she died because of a tumor. The Queen had hid her illness since well she doesn't want to undergo surgery. Everyone is wearing black. For 40 damned days we are not allowed to be happy and no happy moments should ever go on. This is almost equivalent when I lost Dimitri at the Strigoi rescue mission. And was forced by Lissa to come back, so I never had the chance to look for him, my heart was broken. In a weird way today was also parallel to that experience for me…

Henry's POV

"What should we do now? Her father refused to willingly give her to you." Said Charles Brandon who has been a life long friend when I was still alive…

"We wait until the mourning period is over." Suggests Thomas Cromwell whose presence is just behind me.

"But if we wait for that long that Adrian Ivashkov could possibly lure her into loving

Him." Charles replied. I secretly agree with him on that matter. But I hate it if I were being dragged on into another one of their debates ever since both entered the after life. UGH.

"How about this we shall observe her and wait for the right time to pluck it." I finally said.


	2. Episode 2 the pursuit

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters they are Richelle Mead's and Michael Hirst and ofcourse Showtime **

Previously on "I barely know her"

"_His Majesty… would like to have a …friendship with Ibrahim's daughter. Rosemarie Hathaway." Edmund said._

"_But Rose is only eighteen aren't you thinking she may be a bit, too young for that …friendship?" I asked. I did not want to drag my daughter into this. Who knows she might already be taken. But then Edmund persisted …_

"_But Ibrahim, Katherine Howard was only fourteen or fifteen when she came to His Majesty's court when she was still alive. And the king did not mind it at all." _

"_But maybe it was also because the king did not know that she was underage when she arrived at court." The leader said. I can feel a sudden negativity in the room. _

"_But his majesty did say that we should let the fruit ripen before we pluck it. And according to him Rose has ripen and would really like to have her-"_

"_I do not wish to grant his majesty permission to take my daughter to court."_

_It was the day I thought that would never come…; we are all in mourning now Queen Tatiana is dead. All those who are head of each Royal family (for now excluding the dragomirs since Lissa and I haven't graduated yet but only a month away for that) is now headed to the Royal Court to elect the next ruler. _

_The doctors concluded that she died because of a tumor. The Queen had hid her illness since well she doesn't want to undergo surgery. Everyone is wearing black. For 40 damned days we are not allowed to be happy and no happy moments should ever go on._

"_We wait until the mourning period is over." Suggests Thomas Cromwell whose presence is just behind me._

"_But if we wait for that long that Adrian Ivashkov could possibly lure her into loving _

_Him." Charles replied. I secretly agree with him on that matter. But I hate it if I were being dragged on into another one of their debates ever since both entered the after life. UGH._

"_How about this we shall observe her and wait for the right time to pluck it." I finally said._

You think you know a story…but you only know how it ends...To get to the heart of the story … you'll have to go back to the beginning…. (Henry says this while the introduction of the Tudor theme song plays)

Episode 2- the pursuit

Rose's POV

One of the darkest days I've ever known. Today is Queen Tatiana's funeral. I wouldn't be quite sad to be honest since during the mourning period Adrian left me alone to mourn for his aunt. And I failed to provide Lissa with the information she needs to know. Since well… she did suspect something about the queen but it was not this she has been thinking. Death of Tumor was the _last_ thing that was on Lissa's mind. If the old queen hadn't had the freaking disease in the first place then Lissa would have eventually found out about the Queen's plan on the supposed marriage between her and Adrian. But there was also other sad news that I hear…

"Victor Dashkov escaped from prison." Lissa told me after her "session" with Christian.

"What!! How!?!?!?"

"I don't know…but you know what that means right?"

"Well the Heck I know." Great aside from the fact that I am practically heartbroken. I mean come on, give me a break. It's as if being forbidden to run after and kill my love wasn't enough. They have to also lose security of the Dashkov Villain. Yes I am the luckiest girl in the world.

"Hopefully he won't comeback here for…you know…me."

"Or me since…well he has to get through me to get to you." I told her as firmly as possible.

After that conversation I headed towards my room to make myself presentable to the "silent dinner" we are to have tonight in respect for the body that lies on the ground. And to my joy, only three more days for the "mourning" process to be over. But also I know what that means… Adrian is going to be courting me…again. But that's the thing about life it's not always fair.

As I went into my room I found a letter attached to a pouch with a rose flower (could suitors my age get anymore tacky) in my nightstand. The envelope had no writing on it. Or even just a little bit of a clue to figured out who sent it. I sat down in my bed and opened it. It was a letter for me.

"My dear Rose Hathaway

You may not have thy knowledge as to whom I one be. And may even thy think I am plainly fictitious. Or maybe even just a mere figment of one's imagination. As I dreamingly wish to say thee that thy beauty is as fine as ever. So fine that it flies so far as well as deep to one's heart. And I wish to meet you when her moon's beam glimmers and glisten at it's very finest is at the time that she her maiden beauty is at deep slumber. And he does assure her maiden love that it is He who shall thy be a greater lover than the knight Dimitri Belikov or that nightmare of a boy Prince Adrian Ivashkov. One can surely make his maiden fair loved by him though even if he did thought at first to be a big impossibility. Has now been convinced that

Your Humble and Obedient servant

H.R.

P.S. I have brought you something that may have her plant some interest to he. She can use it for her purse or enchantment."

I re-read the letter over and over again. A debate going on in my head obviously one part of me was willing to ask over anyone who was H.R. But I also want to ask Lissa if she knew anyone that spoke "ole English". After all I could barely understand what my admirer's message is in the first place with the entire he's, she's, thee, thys…etc…

It was a bit to messy to even think about it after the message. So to clear up my mind I reached for the pouch that went along with the message. But before I could open it….I slipped into Lissa's mind.

"_I wonder if she's ok." I told Christian as we got dressed after realizing that it was almost curfew and that the guardians would be checking if we were in our rightful dorms in the first place._

"_Liss you know Rose, she hates the queen and doesn't want to show it probably so that she could respect everyone." He told me as he embraced me from behind. And after all she has to be with me, she has to be ok, she just has to…_

I'm back at my old body. How long was I? I looked at the letter again. I mean come on it may look long but it took only a few minutes. Was I really that long? Or was I really such a lazy reader that it took me a whole huge amount of time to get this thing to be read. So the translating will have to wait….hold it but it says something about a moonbeam? I jumped out of the bed and went to the Calendar tonight May 4 the full moon rises tonight. I then went to my computer and went and searched "Moonbeam" then somehow I forgot how but I ended up in this site that seems….medieval. And in it says….

"Moon beam- when the full moon rises up and settles at the "middle" of the sky. Some believe that it often has a tendency to leave or trail a beam of light on the face of the earth. Usually the statement "settles at the center of the sky" means the event occurs at midnight."

So that is what it means. I have to be asleep by midnight. And hopefully whoever I shall meet is not Adrian fooling me around. I close my computer, got a quick shower, placed on my pajamas closed my lamp and went to sleep.

At first I was pretty lazy to sleep. But then I found myself asleep and in deep unconsciousness. I don't know how much time passed. But I assume it was midnight…

Since I found myself in….a carriage?

In a ….corseted dress that looks like …something from the sixteenth century or something. There was a man with me in the carriage.

"Who are you?" I asked him, in a slow but yet alarmed tone. Since he seems familiar yet in a way it scared me.

"I'm your father Ibrahim and you are headed to Court." To Court?

"To Court?"

"Yes we are going to put you in court since…well we have no choice and it is our chance to have a state in position on politics."

"What does politics have to do with me?"

"Well if he likes you then he would grant us our wishes, wealth, power…"

"Wait if who likes me?"

"The King Ofcourse who else?" Ok this is starting to be confusing. More confusing than Algebra test.

"May I ask who the king is?"

"Henry VIII, where has your mind been at Rose?" I wanted to reply that my heart and mind has been trying to find a way to get Dimitri back but I think I should just keep it to myself. Just because he's your father doesn't mean he has to know who you are in love with. At least if the one you're in love with is seven years older,

And is your former mentor

And who is another dhampir

Who's also a godlike guardian

So instead I just answered that it has been absent to the present.

"Well you should have your mind in the present from now on because you'll need it for your family's sakes." After that the carriage arrived at the destination. The guards opened the door and helped us out. My father told me to wear a hood to cover who I am since he doesn't want anyone suspecting he wants power or to be desperate to have a position in the Royal court. When I asked why he only said

"Because once they find out about that you may lose your supposed allies and besides our meeting with the king is private so there is a dire need for you not to be known. At least not at this time that we are not yet in his majesty's favor."

He led me to a certain path that supposedly leads to one of the big guy's private rooms. But then an arrow almost hit me.

"We are under attack! Run now quickly!" he ran behind trees while I deflected the arrows in another direction.

"Dad hurry-"but someone grabbed me.

"Don't touch her." Dad said to whoever was holding me.

"Then tell us why you pass this route the grand entrance is at the front yard." Someone said I couldn't quite see since I think it was dark and it was at twilight time. Or maybe even darker.

"We have a private audience with the king. He told me to pass this route."

"Then who is this little –"

"That is only for the king to decide." He immediately said. As if scared that I might have done something that have lead them to believe that I was male. Well I'm not surprised if they thought of that. It's the sixteenth century anyway.

"Fine we'll go with you to be sure that the king really did invite you." The guy who was holding me let me go. We continued on with our route that leads to a private entrance to the palace. We went through some rooms and stairs here and there. Then I heard someone said.

"Who goes there ye?"

"It is I Ibrahim, the king wanted a private audience with me. He would like to meet someone." He pointed his entire hand towards me, as if to say "interested in her?"

The guy who asked nodded and went inside. A few minutes later. He came back and told us.

"You may come in." We entered in and I was led to some room where I was told dad would speak to the guy on how to present us. I was starting to wonder if I would meet my secret admirer. Dad told me not to talk to anyone not even the soldiers who were going to attack us, for they must not know who I am until the king sees me. Some tried to have me talk to me. Eventually one of them "playfully" challenged me into an arm wrestling duel. I was going tired of sitting and agreed to the challenge with a nod. I deepen my face into the hood so that he wouldn't know if I were a boy or girl. Cool. (I was wearing unisex gloves of that century)

It was in the middle of the duel that my father returned and told me to be ready without any indication of my gender. He told me to take of my gloves after the general presentation. And from some weird way I understood what he meant.

"Your majesty Lord Ibrahim and company." Someone said. We walked into the room. I was told not to bow yet since I was not fully presented to the king.

"Well Ibrahim you seem to love to enjoy an audience." Someone I assume it's the king. Told dad.

"Well your majesty they would like to witness this, with your consent ofcourse."

"Well they may as long as they do not make any comment until I say so."

"Yes Indeed."

"Well…" The king gave my dad some hand signals to carry on with the … part. I was starting to get nervous.

"Your majesty, as you requested. Your new amusement." I went forward beside my father. I opened my hood revealing who I am. The soldiers in the back were certainly surprised and shocked to discover that I was female and made noises of amusement.

"This is my daughter Rosemarie Hathaway your latest lady-in-waiting." I put up a smile and curtsied.

"Hello Rosemarie." The king, who is Hot and attractive despite his pictures I've seen. Said.

"Hello Your majesty."

"I pray you come closer." I walked closer towards the king. He stood up and went forward. He took my hand and kissed it.

"I believe we shall have a good relationship Rosemarie." He said this as he looked at me in the eye seductively and at the same time kissed my hand. I shuddered. And I think he too also noticed this.

"Is there something that made you uncomfortable?"

"Yes, Your majesty."

"Well then tell me what is it."

"I do not like being called Rosemarie." I told him my voice innocent and pure.

"Then what would you like to be called then?"

"Just simply Rose." I replied with the same tone as before.

"Your majesty." My dad said I almost forgot that he was still here.

"Yes Ibrahim?"

"It is late may I return to my place?"

"Yes you may. And Rose this is Lady Barn she will lead you to your apartments and will have your things placed there. She will also give you instructions on how to be a lady-in-waiting." he said.

And that is when I awoke.

AN: this story will be updated weekly like a T.V. series. Reviews are most welcome especially those that are negative (not that positive ones are bad) this story will continue wether or not that people hate or like it since I'm the type of person who just wants thing finished. Also there is no definite schedule but it comes weekly.


	3. Episode 3 The Obsession

Episode 3- the obsession

**Disclaimer: I don't own The Tudors of Showtime or Vampire Academy. And please forgive me for not updating as lately as possible. Have a very busy First year life. Also Yesterday was my BIRTHDAY (9-30) and so Think of reviews as a belated happy Birthday Gift (though I am still accepting birthday greetings till the end of next week) To those of you who are so kind to review I would like to Thank You all (even though you guys are just a few) Your reviews Sparked something in me to finish my personal life responsibilities so that I could have more time with my computer (or notebook) To update fan fictions So thanks to all of You.**

Previously on I barely know her

Rose's POV

_One of the darkest days I've ever known. Today is Queen Tatiana's funeral. I wouldn't be quite sad to be honest since during the mourning period Adrian left me alone to mourn for his aunt. And I failed to provide Lissa with the information she needs to know. Since well… she did suspect something about the queen but it was not this she has been thinking. Death of Tumor was the __last__ thing that was on Lissa's mind. If the old queen hadn't had the freaking disease in the first place then Lissa would have eventually found out about the Queen's plan on the supposed marriage between her and Adrian. But there was also other sad news that I hear…_

"_Victor Dashkov escaped from prison." Lissa told me after her "session" with Christian._

"_What!! How!?!?!?"_

"_I don't know…but you know what that means right?"_

"_Well the Heck I know._" _a letter for me._

"_My dear Rose Hathaway_

_You may not have thy knowledge as to whom I one be. And may even thy think I am plainly fictitious. Or maybe even just a mere figment of one's imagination. As I dreamingly wish to say thee that thy beauty is as fine as ever. So fine that it flies so far as well as deep to one's heart. And I wish to meet you when her moon's beam glimmers and glisten at it's very finest is at the time that she her maiden beauty is at deep slumber. And he does assure her maiden love that it is He who shall thy be a greater lover than the knight Dimitri Belikov or that nightmare of a boy Prince Adrian Ivashkov. One can surely make his maiden fair loved by him though even if he did thought at first to be a big impossibility. Has now been convinced that_

_Your Humble and Obedient servant_

_H.R._

_P.S. I have brought you something that may have her plant some interest to he. She can use it for her purse or enchantment."_

_At first I was pretty lazy to sleep. But then I found myself asleep and in deep unconsciousness. I don't know how much time passed. But I assume it was midnight…_

_Since I found myself in….a carriage?_

"_To Court?"_

"_Yes we are going to put you in court since…well we have no choice and it is our chance to have a state in position on politics."_

"_What does politics have to do with me?"_

"_Well if he likes you then he would grant us our wishes, wealth, power…"_

"_Wait if who likes me?"_

"_Well you should have your mind in the present from now on because you'll need it for your family's sakes." After that the carriage arrived at the destination. The guards opened the door and helped us out. My father told me to wear a hood to cover who I am since he doesn't want anyone suspecting he wants power or to be desperate to have a position in the Royal court. When I asked why he only said_

"_Because once they find out about that you may lose your supposed allies and besides our meeting with the king is private so there is a dire need for you not to be known. At least not at _

"_Your majesty, as you requested. Your new amusement." I went forward beside my father. I opened my hood revealing who I am. The soldiers in the back were certainly surprised and shocked to discover that I was female and made noises of amusement._

"_This is my daughter Rosemarie Hathaway your latest lady-in-waiting." I put up a smile and curtsied._

"_Hello Rosemarie." The king, who is Hot and attractive despite his pictures I've seen. Said._

"_Hello Your majesty."_

"_I believe we shall have a good relationship Rosemarie." He said this as he looked at me in the eye seductively and at the same time kissed my hand. I shuddered. And I think he too also noticed this._

_And that is when I awoke._

Rose's Pov

I sat up and went towards the Bathroom. Lissa would be asking questions of my so called "Morning Face". Which would make her wondering what the Damn F#$ have I been doing all night long? To her it would seem that it's been a whole decade since I last slept. Although to admit something I still wonder if it was just Adrian in a whole advanced level of Sleep walking (or I would call it more of Sleep Stalking). But then if that was the case why would he be able to know who my father is? Since last I've heard (or eavesdropped) my Dad was no where interested in being in the public. And neither did Adrian was even interested enough to go and search for my old guy and say "-Sir-I wonder if I could stalk your daughter until she gets pregnant with my child?" kind of thing. Believe me if there was a song that I could pick for Adrian and me it would be Mariah Carey's latest song "Obsessed". But another weird thing is that Adrian Hates and would do nothing to stop being heard of Old English. And if I had seen lately he wouldn't stand a chance in sending me a letter in Ole English. And no one in his circle would even dare to do anything ancient.

As I dressed up and Ready to go I scanned my room incase I had forgotten something when I would walk to work. My eyes settled in my night stand where just beside my alarm clock was sitting an unopened pouch. I sighed to myself. _Well at least this is going to be proof that if it's Adrian or not_. I thought. But when I opened it…It was most definitely NOT Adrian.

No Adrian was more of the kind to give me gifts that are Slutty or outfits that most likely would give you a thought or two wether or not to go naked with him in Private.

No this is so not Adrian……

…..Because the item that was in the pouch was a Brooch…. And it was NOT Slutty in anyway imaginable….

It looked like it should belong to someone rich or Royal rather than just a guardian. The Brooch looked like it was made for whomever should be Queen. Gold and Amber…It was antique.

But then my mind interrupted me…and now I was in Lissa's head…

_Hmmm…..where could she be…._ She thought…

_Why isn't Rose here yet …did something happened to her?_ WHAT I'm late?!? With that wake up call I tried to get out of her head but I can't.

_I hope she's okay…maybe I should be with Christian while waiting. _I stayed stuck inside her head for awhile. Argh….

_Rose where are you? _I wanted to Scream and tell her that I was here…but then I remembered that this was only a one way system…

Then finally I felt myself back in my own head and in my own body. Boy I think I'm going to have a lot to talk about with her.

Henry's Pov

"Well that went well." I heard the sarcastic treatment of the Phrase when Charles told me this. I feel like I want to kill him but the problem is we both are already dead.

"Well at least we both have interacted" I told him.

"But Henry as a friend there is one problem…"

"And what would that be Charles?" I asked him I felt my voice getting louder in a Dark Point. Reminds me of my Madness in the later years of my life when I had breaths.

"Adrian could dream walk too. And it won't be long before he might intervene with your majesty's courtship." I laughed at him..

"Henry do you not realize that you still have a rival? And this Adrian-"

"Is also a spirit using Moroi. I know Charles, I know. And he cannot interfere with my courtship of Rose."

"Why Is that so?"

"Because as you forget Charles I am a ghost…Spirit using Moroi cannot penetrate the mind _or_ dreams of a shadow kissed specie once the Ghost has finally settled in the physical form." I told him calmly.

"And how exactly do you do that?" My, My I never thought in my soul or undead state that he would evolve to becoming so doubtful.

"Later on Today I will give her …some swan pudding."

"HENRY ARE YOU INSANE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Charles cried out.

"No I'm not."

"But then the others would become suspicious…remember Henry according to the Laws of Nature we are not allowed to Interact with the living."

"And don't YOU remember that Rose is shadow-kissed and that technically means she is already half dead so therefore she is an exception."

"Well fine…but how will you get _her_ to eat _that _dish?"

"It's going to be delivered to her by Cromwell who then sneaks in to her room by the end of the day she would come back to her room and she would mistake it for strawberry yogurt then she would eat and become mine."

"What if she doesn't eat it…"I suddenly found myself strangling him by the neck.

"Cromwell would take good care of that Charles…you should learn your lesson."

"And what would that be?" Charles asked in a tone in which I only recognized to be horrified.

"Do not doubt or question things too much." I told him sternly. After that I left him to see how Cromwell was doing.

"Henry You are Obsessed." I heard him Call out to me in the beauty of Sarcasm.


	4. Author's note Phantom Sequel

Author's note:

I'm sorry to be doing this to you guys but……Some of you may know this already …but I just found out today…..PHANTOM has a SEQUEL … And it's called _Phantom: Love never dies_ I'm just so excited for October 8 2009!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

I already followed him on Twitter!....... go to this link if you want to follow him: /the_phantom

I think I should learn latin now….:) :D


	5. Author's Note : Poll announcement

**Guys I need your help please take the poll on my account to help me on "Love Never Dies VA: The Story"**

**Answering the polls would be great help to me.**

**Thanks Roseboleynbelikov930**


End file.
